


The Time Spent in Your Company

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, BokuAkaKuro Week, Established Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Prompt Fic, jailbreak, then Akaashi joins, they all go on adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have visited every continent in the world, and have been arrested 18 times. They normally serve their sentence until one of them gets bored, and then they break out. It's routine.Neither of them expected to change routine at a prison in Japan. But then, neither of them expected to meet Akaashi Keiji.





	The Time Spent in Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt: i did both Time elapsed and Travel
> 
> (i didn't really have a specific place in mind while writing this, so let's just pretend they're in Japan)
> 
> comments, questions, concerns, forms, abuse, criticism; send them my way at paradoxicalpsychic on tumblr!

“Well this is a nice change of scenery.” The cell door clangs shut as Kuroo surveys his and Bo’s new room, hands on his hips and stance wide.

“What? It’s a jail cell.”

Kuroo’s posture deflates. “Bo, I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t seem visibly put out, but he brightens when he spots the third party in the room. “Hey roomie! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. What’s your name?”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He briefly looks up from his book, casting a cursory glance over the two new people in the room.

“Nice ta meetcha!”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. What’re you in for?”

“Life.” Akaashi doesn’t say anything else, and turns back to the book he’s reading, ignoring their curious stares.

“That wasn’t what I…”

“Kuroo!! Bro we get bunk beds!”

Kuroo whips his head around, taking in the sight of Bokuto excitedly jumping up and down as he points to the beds on the opposite wall of where Akaashi has his bed. 

“No fucking way.” He jumps towards the beds, "I call top!”

“Awww bro I wanted top!”

Kuroo notices Akaashi’s wide eyes at their conversation and decides to see what their new cellmate is like.

“Bro you know you can top me whenever, but trust me to take of you as the bottom.”

“Aw, bro!”

Bokuto disappears onto the bottom bunk, and Kuroo watches as Akaashi raises an eyebrow, but otherwise doesn’t comment or react.

Kuroo takes that as a good sign, and decides to take a nap.

A squawk in his ear and a heavy weight on his back is how Kuroo wakes up from his nap, his body flailing in self defense, and the movements cause him to elbow whatever was on his back.

Kuroo groans and opens his eyes to see Bokuto curled up on the end of his bed, also groaning and clutching his head.

“Bro, what the hell?”

“Kuroo. Dude, you gotta come see this.”

“Sounds good. Just, next time you want to show me something, maybe don’t try to kill me beforehand?”

Bokuto pouts, but redirects his energy into pulling Kuroo off the bed, and into the inmate common area.

“Okay, okay I’m coming!” As they leave the room, Kuroo notices Akaashi’s bed is empty.

“Bro, look.” Bokuto drags him to the common area, nodding his head to indicate a table in the far corner. “Look at them.”

“Who?” Kuroo rubs his eyes to clear the sleep from them, and looks over at the table Bokuto pointed out, seeing 4 guys at the table. “Who am I looking at?”

Bokuto’s excited shaking is moving Kuroo’s entire arm. “Hinata and Lev. I met them while you were napping. Hinata is really cool! He and Kageyama are in here for arson, and Lev is in here because of his ties to the mafia! And I’m pretty sure Lev is taller than you.”

Bokuto finishes his spiel just as they draw level with the table, so Kuroo’s frowning as they come into view with the occupants of the table. Maybe that’s why the orange haired one looks scared shitless.

“Guys, this is Kuroo! Kuroo, this is Hinata, Kageyama, Lev and Kenma.” Bokuto gestures to the orange haired one, the black haired, the silver haired and the pudding haired one respectively. Kuroo waves in response.

The orange haired one-Hinata- loses his scared look for a look of awe, and jumps up from his seat. “Uwah! Are you the guy Bokuto was talking about who drove the getaway car when you guys were in Romania?!”

“That’s right Shrimpy.”

Hinata sits back down, scowling (at the nickname presumably), but Kuroo is distracted by Lev standing up, also proclaiming something about how awesome he sounded in the stories Bokuto told, were they really true? But Kuroo can only notice how he has to look up at Lev to make eye contact.

“You...were right Bo.”

Bokuto pauses his overenthusiastic conversation with Hinata to look at Kuroo, eyes bright.

“Ohoho? You wanna repeat that bro?”

“Shut up you son of a gun.” Kuroo wraps an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, messing up his hair in retribution.

“Bro! Come on!”

Kuroo only stops his punishment when Hinata pipes up, “Could we hear more about that time in Venice!?”

“Oho, Bo looks like we got a fan!”

Bokuto crows in delight, shrugging off Kuroo’s arm to sit on the table in front of Hinata.

“Well! We originally decided to go to Venice to see if the new boat we got from South Africa would fit in the canals, but we ended up staying because…”

Kuroo tunes out the chatter at the table, having lived the story himself, and lets his attention wander around the room.

There are 12 tables spread throughout the room, all of them with bench styled seats attached. Majority of the tables have one or two inmates sitting down, with one table in the opposite corner sitting 5 people, who look to be playing cards. Kuroo recognizes Akaashi at the table, but his back is to Kuroo.

Kuroo’s got nothing else to do, so he just stares holes into Akaashi’s back and wonders how long it’ll take for him to notice.

He actually notices pretty fast, especially since the guy sitting across from him (who can see Kuroo) nudges Akaashi and points in Kuroo’s direction. 

Having been spotted, Kuroo obnoxiously waves, greeting Akaashi with a smile that splits his face.

Kuroo can just make out the grimace on Akaashi’s face before he turns back around and ignores Kuroo.

Kuroo chuckles at the reaction, and focuses back on Bokuto.

Kuroo and Bokuto develop a routine over the following weeks. Wake up, Kuroo pokes fun of Akaashi if he’s awake, they eat, they spend some time in the common area, chatting with some of the other inmates, telling stories to Hinata and Lev (who, for some reason, have not grown tired of their stories), they head back to their room to cuddle or make out, Bokuto then heads to the gym while Kuroo naps. (Kuroo often misses lunch because of his naps, but Bokuto sometimes saves him some food so he sees no reason to stop.) They hang out in the common area some more, until they have to head to their cell where Kuroo and Akaashi trade quips until they both fall asleep or Bokuto hits Kuroo with his pillow. Whichever comes first.

It’s not a bad life, but Kuroo admits it’s growing a bit boring and dull. He’s starting to wonder why the best part of his day is when Akaashi talks to them before they go to sleep. 

He pushes that thought to the side, and instead starts discussing escape plans with Bokuto.

They’re halfway through planning when Akaashi walks into the room, a gleam in his eye that puts Kuroo on edge.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi! What’s hanging?”

“Not much, Bokuto-san.”

“Why the sudden visit? Normally you’re off kicking ass in your go fish games.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Kuroo-san. If you must know, I heard a story about how you two caused a stampede at Cabarceno Natural Park with only a pizza.” Akaashi raises a skeptical eyebrow. “There’s no way that actually happened.”

“What, you doubting our stories Akaashi?”

“But Akaashi! We got hungry, and it’s rude to eat the animal’s food. Plus I don’t like raw meat that much. Or grass.”

Akaashi furrows his brow in confusion. “But normally the animals are fed fairly far away from the edge of the enclosures. How would you have gotten to the food? Plus, you could’ve gone to a food place either at the park, or on your drive back from the park.”

“Well, we didn’t actually have our own car when we were in Spain, so we bummed a ride off someone going to the park. But we spent too long there, and ended up without a ride back, and we didn’t want to walk back ‘cause it was a long drive, and it was almost closing time when we realized how late it was. And the lions really liked Kuroo, so we hopped the fence and spent the night with them! They didn’t bother us too much, so we didn’t bother them. And they actually had a really cool enclosure! Although, when we woke up we were pretty hungry, and the park wasn’t open that day so we couldn’t get any food from any place at the park that sold food. So we ordered a pizza, to be delivered to the park. When the pizza arrived, we thought it’d be a good idea to eat it by a lake! But the biggest lake was in the zebra enclosure and they didn’t like us as much. Probably because we smelt like lions.”

Kuroo stays silent throughout the story, watching Akaashi as his expression goes from disbelieving, to anguished, to pained, to incredulous, and then Akaashi covers his face with his hands, so Kuroo can’t see his expressions anymore, but he can guess what Akaashi thinks of their story.

“You had money for a pizza, but you didn’t have money for a taxi? Were you drunk?”

Bokuto cocks his head, “I don’t drink. Although it probably would’ve been smart to call a taxi. But you should’ve seen all the awesome animals they have Akaashi!”

“Of course. You two nearly die and the only thing you care about are the animals.”

“Aw, Akaashi, I didn’t know you cared about us! But that wasn’t really a near death experience. That happened on Pitcairn Island.” Kuroo’s expression darkens, and Bokuto shudders and nods in agreement.

Akaashi doesn’t ask and Kuroo and Bokuto don’t offer any further information.

And so Akaashi fits himself into their routine. They all go to breakfast together, Akaashi joins their little story-telling group, providing enough skepticism over their stories that they seem that much better. Akaashi still joins his poker group for card games, although Kuroo has extended an invitation to join his and Bo’s make out sessions as an alternative on multiple occasions, but Akaashi politely declines. (Kuroo has to work extra hard those days to make sure Bokuto doesn’t stay in a slump.) Akaashi joins Bokuto at the gym some days, spending the other days in comfortable silence with Kuroo while he naps.

So many days pass in this manner, that soon it’s a week before Kuroo and Bokuto are officially released back into society. (Akaashi jokes how they should never be put back in with society, because they are both menaces. Kuroo and Bokuto laugh, but are both surprised by the fact that they’ve almost served their full sentence this time. Neither comment on why they’ve stayed.)

One night, Kuroo and Akaashi forgo their normal verbal banter, all three of them tired from an impromptu game of tag that Bokuto somehow managed to rope them into.

Bokuto ends up crawling into bed with Kuroo, just as Kuroo’s about to fall asleep. Kuroo automatically makes room for Bokuto, and arm curling around his waist to keep him close. 

Just as Kuroo’s about to go to dreamland, Bokuto’s breath in his ear wakes him up.

“I love him Kuroo.”

Kuroo hears the vulnerability and truth in Bokuto’s voice, and he listens to Akaashi’s soft breaths. 

“Me too Bo.”

“Kuroo, he’s in here for life.”

Kuroo’s heart nearly stops when he remembers that little tidbit.

He shoves his face further into his pillow, “Fuck.” A pause. “We’re gonna get him out of here, Bo. I promise.”

Kuroo plants a kiss where he guesses Bokuto’s forehead to be, and ends up kissing his eyebrow. “I promise.”

That morning, instead of waking Akaashi up by jumping on him, or suffocating him with a pillow, Kuroo and Bokuto just watch him slowly wake up from Bokuto’s bed.

Akaashi looks over at the two of them with apprehension, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“So you two finally learned civility? I find that hard to believe.”

Bokuto takes a deep breath, “Akaashi, this is not the first time we’ve been in jail. It’s also not the second time we’ve been in jail.”

Kuroo grabs his hand and interrupts before Bokuto can start stress rambling, “We’ve been in 18 different prisons, all in different countries. Honestly, I’m surprised our sentence here wasn’t that long, and I’m surprised we’re not on some sort of ‘Most Wanted List.’ I checked. We’re never listed.” Okay, so maybe now Kuroo is stress rambling. “The point is, this is the longest we’ve ever spent in jail. Normally we break out whenever one of us gets bored, but. We didn’t count on meeting you.”

Akaashi nervously looks between the two of them. “Why are you telling me this?”

“We enjoy spending time with you, ‘Kaashi. We want to keep spending time with you, but that’s a little hard when you’re stuck in here. If you want to, we can break out of here with you. And hopefully you’d also want to spend more time with us.” Kuroo and Bokuto’s hands are turning white from the strength of their grips.

Akaashi puts his head in his hands, reminiscent of when they first started learning more about each other, but this time Akaashi is hiding his face to hide the flow of tears.

Kuroo’s never dealt with tears well, so he just stays put while Bokuto moves next to Akaashi, silently offering him comfort. 

The words leave Akaashi like he couldn’t hold them back if he tried, “I first started talking to you, because while you may not be on any wanted list, you have caught the attention of quite a few criminal groups. Oikawa is a part of one.”

“That pretty-boy type you play cards with?”

“Yes. He wanted me to get close to you to learn how you broke out of those other prisons, maybe even convince you to help Oikawa and some of his gang members escape. But I care about you both too much. I didn’t want to see you go, so I tried not to think about you leaving.”

“Why wouldn’t Oikawa take you with him when he tries to escape?”

“The reason I’m in jail is because I assassinated the president of Japan. It would be quite noticeable if I left.”

Kuroo whistles, while Bokuto squeezes Akaashi in a one-armed hug, “Damn, Akaashi! That’s impressive! It would make a good story.”

“But don’t you see why I can’t come with you? Not to mention that Oikawa would be pissed if left without him.”

“Akaashi!! Have a little more faith in us! We have new places we want to see, and old places we want to share with you.”

“And don’t worry about Oikawa. Who cares about him! Besides, the way we’re getting out, it’ll probably leave an open door for other people to follow.”

Akaashi looks at Kuroo, and Kuroo can still see the protests on his lips. Kuroo closes the distance between them and kisses Akaashi soundly on the lips. “Don’t fight us on this, okay?”

Akaashi can only nod.

“Excellent! Now, let’s go get some grub and we’ll fill you in on our plan.”

Bokuto drags Akaashi to his feet, and pulls him towards the caf.

Akaashi follows willingly.

Over breakfast, they sit at their table, and get the details hashed out. Akaashi’s surprised by how little work there will be, but he is impressed by the plan nonetheless. 

They leave that night, a hole in the wall, alarms blaring and a story on their lips.


End file.
